Falling Emerald
by tytaff
Summary: One Shot - Danny is up to his normal ghost fighting routine one night. But what happens when his parents show up? (Rated T for safety. Not much angst.)


**Hey Guys! **

**So this one shot was basically the result of boredom and procrastination from homework (YAY! -_-) **

**I don't know, I wanted to write something sad (It was originally going to be angsty but that didn't work out X3) So I hope you enjoy it and I hope that your heart just died a little inside. WOO! (Just kidding hahaha)**

**P.S. For all of you who are reading _Dark_ _Connections _I'm working on it, slowly but surely. I'm thinking this Saturday or Sunday chapter 13 will be out so don't worry, I didn't abandon it! :)**

**Be sure to leave a review! ;)**

**So everybody, here is_ Falling Emerald_! **

* * *

_White hair_

_Black suit_

_Green_

_Green_

_Green_

Danny Phantom floated in the sky, glaring at the ghost in front of him. His hands glowed emerald from the charge of his ectorays, giving off an eerie light to the area around the two specters. The ice blue creature lunged at the Ghost Boy, red eyes burning with ferocity to kill. Danny dodged to the right, shark-like fangs snapping where he had just been. He charged another ghost ray, aimed, and fired.

_Squealing tires_

_Sharp turn_

_Flash of green_

_Blur of orange_

_Flash of green_

_Smudge of blue_

"Maddie, the ghost tracker is picking up a flare of ecto activity! Do you have the weapons?"

"They're in the back Jack!" The ghost hunter assured, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder towards the box that was sitting at the rear of the RV. Jack grinned, pressing harder on the gas pedal. He twisted the steering wheel sharply as the dots on the radar moved, trying to cut them off. The tires squeaked in protest and left skid marks on the road as the couple rushed toward their destination.

"I can almost smell the burning ectoplasm." Jack chuckled darkly, eyes flashing in the moonlight.

_Growling fiend_

_Hero scream_

Flash of green

Blast of blue

Danny ducked under the three tailed being, barely missing the snow white spikes that came hurdling toward him from one of the swaying pieces of fur at the end. The teen hero bunched himself up then thrust out, landing a hard blow to the chin. The red eyed monster hissed and swiped with an enormous paw, four long, black claws glinting from the lighting. Danny rolled on the air in an attempt to dodge but was too slow. The hooks dug into his arm before being ripped away, leaving the boy with deep, toxic glowing gashes with speckles of red. Danny grimaced and grabbed his arm, his emerald green eyes burning bright from pain and hatred. Ectoplasm splashed to the ground which left puddles of glowing goo. The ghost boy flew at the creature with hands outstretched, yet pulled up at the last second for a packed kick that sent the ghost flying.

_Screeching wheels come to a stop_

_Blur of orange_

_Smudge of blue_

_Grasping guns for their belief_

_But knowledge can be a cruel idea_

Jack and Maddie jumped out of the Fenton Assault Vehicle, dashing around to the back for the weapons. They flung the silver doors open and grabbed a box of inventions, pulling out two large metallic bazookas with green detailing.

"This new gun's gonna work like a charm," Jack announced to no one in particular. "I can't wait to see that spooks face when we nail him!"

Maddie cocked the weapon, looking up at her target. "It's even the menace Phantom. This must be our lucky day Sweety!" The two adults raised their blasters to the sky, taking careful aim at the Ghost Boy.

_Wailing guns_

_Steady hands_

_Trigger pulled in_

_Three_

_Two_

Danny uncapped the Fenton Thermos and pointed it at the light sapphire colored being.

"Say goodbye Mr. Spikey!" He shouted, grinning as he pressed the button. Ice blue light poured from the container and raced toward the ghost, enveloping it in the inescapable beam. The monster hissed and whined as it attempted to squirm away from the trap but to no success. The teen hero capped the thermos and smiled slightly before hooking the device back onto his waist. He pressed his hand against the wound on his arm in order to stop the flowing green blood.

_BOOM!_

Danny spun around at the sudden noise, trying to spot where it originated from. He pivoted the air quickly before pin pointing the neon green light hurtling toward him. He tried to move, but the blast came too fast, landing straight on his chest. Danny screamed and went to relieve the aching burn but his arm wouldn't move, as if it were frozen in place. The hero suddenly became aware that it seemed his entire body was immobilized. His eyes rolled back. Danny lost the control over gravity. He began to drop.

_Falling down_

"Ha! Direct hit!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing his wife into a loving hug. "We've finally done it Maddie!" The woman laughed and kissed the man on the cheek before they turned back to watch their work.

_Falling_

Danny felt unconsciousness creeping in on him. His icy core suddenly opened up, allowing the familiar white and ice blue rings to sweep over his body.

_Down, down_

Maddie gasped as she saw the rings, clinging to Jack's arms tighter.

"Jack is that?"

_Falling with no control_

Danny struggled with reality, the harsh wind whipping against his back.

_Wake up_... he thought frantically.

_Falling_

"Tell me I'm wrong Jack... That isn't-that can't be..."

_Down he goes_

Danny was screaming at himself now, barely aware of anything. _Wake up!_

_Falling Emerald_

"Maddie it's… it's…"

"Jack… Oh my god!"

_Fragile gem_

_Down it goes_

_If you're not careful…_

_WAKE UP!_

But it was over. The Black was beginning to blur Danny's mind. The ground rushed toward the boy until it hit him with a thud, leaving the raven colored hair to blow in the wind. Red and green blood pooled around the broken teenager as if explaining his two drastically different lives.

_CRASH_

_It will shatter_

_Leaving the beautiful gem to lay broken on the ground_

_Lost_

_Cracked_

_Irreplaceable_

"Danny!" The couple dropped their weapons of a horrid fate and sprinted to where their son lay-broken, absent, cureless.

_Goodbye gem_

Voices echoed in the remains of the teenage boy's mind. He struggled to open his eyes, pleading to himself. _Once more. Let me see them.  
_

_Your mesmerizing green glow_

"Danny, wake up! We're here!" Maddie called out hectically. "We're sorry! We didn't mean-we didn't know!"

"So…sorry…" Jack whispered.

_That I loved so much_

Danny gulped in a breath and pried his eyes open, flecks of green dotting his soft, blue gaze. He smiled gently, opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry…" He breathed.

Maddie and Jack shook their heads. "No, no Sweety. We're the ones who should be sorry-who are sorry."

Danny's eyes dimmed and he sucked in a breath, his last breath. "I…Love…" His eyes closed slowly and his body fell limp as Danny allowed the sweet, beckoning darkness to swallow him.

"Danny…? Danny?" Maddie whispered, tears brimming her eyes. Jack grabbed her and pulled her close, wrapping her into a hug of comfort.

"Danny!"

_Is gone_


End file.
